Three Times Is All It Takes
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: Three moments in Erza Scarlet's young relationship with Jellal Fernandes, from childhood worries to a trip away from one-another. AU. First Jerza story!


_A/N: Hiya! This is my first Jerza fan fiction, and I'm not sure where the inspiration came from but I felt the need to write it… It's an AU so they may seem a bit OOC…yeah…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FT or this couple would've happened along with many others._

…

The first time Erza Scarlet worried about Love was when she was 10…

"Grandpa Rob?" a small voice from behind the large door to the elderly man's study questioned. He looked up, seeing a mop of vibrant red hair and smiled softly.

"Yes, Erza, is something troubling you?" He asked the young girl, no older than 10. He had started an orphanage about 10 years ago and she was one of the first children to be brought in. The two had a bond that was strong and close, and he loved her- along with all of the children- as if they were his own for he too had been an orphan.

"Well… sort of…" She mumbled. Rob raised an eyebrow; rarely did Erza become troubled by something enough to visit him after curfew. She was a rule follower, so this was odd.

"Come in and tell me about it," Though his statement was meant to sound like a question it was more of an order. The young girl walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat in the overly large chair.

"I was talking with Millianna earlier… you know like a 'girl talk' is what she said. Well she started talking about boys…" Erza blushed, probably remembering something that cat-like girl had said.

"And, what did you learn about boys?" Rob asked her, urging her to continue.

"Millianna was talking about Wally and how he has a crush on her… but she has a crush on him too… and then she talked about Shô. She thinks that he has a crush on me…and Simon too." Erza rushed out embarrassed to even be re-speaking this.

"What's the matter with that, child? Love is a beautiful and powerful thing. Everyone falls in love with someone at some point in their life." Here Erza shook her head to object.

"That's not what I mean… If they like me how will I act around them? What should I do?" She asked in worry.

"Do you know for sure that these boys like you, Erza?" Rob asked gently. Erza shook her head no. "Very well, all you do is pretend to not know." Erza thought for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"And there was something else. Something that was really bothering me the most…" Erza looked away, her face as red as her scarlet red hair.

"What was that little one?" Rob smiled.

"Well… Millianna said that J-J-Jellalmightactuallylikemetoo butthatisimpossible, right?" Erza quickly spewed out.

Rob couldn't make out what she said, for she had spoken to fast for his old ears to keep up.

"Dear, can you repeat that one more time?"

"She thinks that Jellal likes me… but that's impossible, right?" Rob resisted the urge to chuckle at the look of pure worry in Erza's eyes.

"Why does this seem to bother you the most Erza? You wouldn't happen to… have a crush on him?" Rob couldn't resist the light teasing.

"WHAT? NO!" Erza exclaimed. Rob hadn't expected that reaction from her.

"Oh? But I thought that you and Jellal were close? You two always pretend to be the Prince and the Princess, don't you?" He asked curiously, Erza's face became a shade darker than her hair.

"Yes but… that doesn't mean that I have a crush on Jellal of all people!" Erza sputtered.

"Love comes in the strangest of ways, you tend to fall in love with the one you least expect." Ron recited. Erza giggled at his dramatic way of saying it.

"Yeah but I'm only 10. Love is something that comes later." She said matter-of-factly.

"There is time, my dear little one." He smiled and she giggled before jumping up and yawning.

"Thank you, Grandpa Rob. I'm going to sleep now that you helped me." She smiled brightly before skipping towards her and Millianna's room.

"Good night Erza, and next time don't listen to Millianna, she likes to embellish." Erza nodded, her short red hair bouncing with her, as she walked out the door, her white night-gown swishing at her knees.

'Oh that girl…' Rob smiled before returning to his paper work.

…

The first time Erza Scarlet's heart skipped a beat she was 14…

"Come on Erzy-werzy, just one last time? You know, before Simon leaves…" Millianna fixed Erza a look- one that Erza could not say no too.

"Fine, Millianna, just this once." Erza sighed and got up- following the triumphant girl to the back yard where the boys were.

"Erza, I'm glad you're playing!" Shô called out, smiling. Erza gave a small smile and nodded in his direction. Wally was giving a dumb-struck look towards Millianna, Jellal was leaning against a giant tree with a small grin- one worn by a leader, and then there was Simon who was staring pointedly at Erza with an unknown emotion swimming in his eyes.

"Erza's going to play with us; Erza's going to play with us!" Millianna chanted merrily.

"What exactly are we playing?" Erza raised a fine eyebrow, looking at Millianna who was holding her shoulders.

"We're playing Prince and Princess." Millianna smiled a Cheshire cat like grin.

She looks like the cat that ate the canary, Erza vaguely thought. Wally grinned, "Yep Erz, and we have the parts picked out already." The red headed 14-year old girl could only hope that her foreboding feeling was incorrect.

"Erza is the beautiful and strong princess!" Millianna sang, spinning around Erza. Erza groaned- she had long grown out of her princess days and longed to go back inside and eat Strawberry cake.

"The evil dragon that must be slayed is Simon!" Simon smiled at Erza and when Erza smiled back he blushed.

It was no secret to Erza Scarlet that Simon had a crush on her, though she only looked at him like her beloved big brother.

"Shô is going to be the Princesses pet cat!" Shô looked at Millianna and pouted. "Dog then, fine." He instantly brightened and ran over to hug Erza.

"Wally and I are the Princesses parents," Millianna flashed a wink to Wally and he blushed. Erza knew they only casted themselves as such because of the mutual feelings that lied there.

"Wait-," Erza couldn't finish because Millianna piped in again.

"And the Prince is Jellal!" She grinned darkly at Erza and earned herself a glare.

"Well, Princess," Erza turned her head to see Jellal kneeling in front of her while holding his hand out to her. He smiled at her and Erza felt herself blush- her face darker than her hair and her heart began to pound painfully in her chest.

"No way…" Erza thought.

…

The first time Erza Scarlet kissed Jellal Fernandes they were 16…

"So this is… goodbye?" Erza asked. Their friends were all sleeping still, since it was only dawn. Jellal offered Erza a gentle smile.

"Not goodbye, Erza, more like a see you later." He said. She raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean, Jellal?" It had been two years since Simon had been adopted, and died in a fire that killed his family as well. It was just a week after the one year anniversary of his death and Jellal Fernandes was now leaving their gang behind.

Erza was saddened by him leaving- she had only just accepted that she had a crush on him for the longest of times and now he was going to be gone.

"I mean I'm only leaving for a time being, just for schooling. I'll be back before you know it." He pushed a strand of her much longer hair behind her ear.

"But how do you know I'll still be here?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Erza, do you honestly think that I'd be gone long enough for you to leave?" He teased and she glared.

"Millianna thinks that you're leaving us." She stated coolly and crossed her arms over her ever-growing bust.

"And you know I'm not." He countered easily.

"I know… promise me something Jellal." She whispered, feeling like breaking.

"I will," He said and she lightly hit his arm, causing him to rub it. Though it was light it was still painful.

"Let me finish this, alright? It's embarrassing." She said and he raised an eyebrow. Not much could make this girl embarrassed so it had to be important.

"Don't die." She quietly demanded as she balled her fists into his jacket and placed her head against his chest.

"I won't." He knew this had to do with her sadness over Simon's death.

He meant it, and Erza knew it.

He raised her head up and she looked into his eyes that she had grown to love.

"Come back… to me." The end was barely audible as she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and before he could respond she pulled away and looked at anything but him. He was dazed and blushing, knowing that he had feelings for the red head mystery girl in front of him, but he had never expected that she would do something like kiss him.

He began to laugh at her blushing face. He leaned down and kissed her gently, brushing his lips against hers before pulling away and hugging her one last time.

"I will come back to you, Erza Scarlet, and be sure of that."

Oh she had never been surer of anything…

…

_Review please! _


End file.
